Último suspiro
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Hermione esta atormentada por los recuerdos de una guerra llena de recuerdos dolorosos que necesita borrar, pero sucesos extraños comienzan a ocurrir, una historia de drama y suspenso, claro con una pisca de amor personajes OCC inventados
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Kogane

Personajes: De JKR

Pareja: Hermione- OCC

Categoría: Romance-Terror

Ranking: M

Correctora:

Último suspiro

Cap 1.- escalofríos

La noche siempre había sido silenciosa y Hermione lo agradecía su mente necesitaba trabajar, estaba en su habitación, últimamente pasaba más tiempo allí del que le gustaría, la razón, durante los últimos días se había sentido observada, no como si una persona le mirara estudiar, sino como si alguien estuviera mirando lo que ella leía desde su propio hombro, sentía una respiración suave y calmada rozarle la oreja, no sabía si uno de los fantasmas estaba haciéndole una broma, o si solo eran alucinaciones, con miedo de aquellas sensaciones comenzó a estudiar en la incomodidad de su cuarto, aun no podía comprender como las chicas estudiaban en sus camas, no eran un sitio adecuado para hacer los deberes.

- Hermione ¿no bajas? Están todos estudiando prometo que no harán ruido –Ginny le regalo una sonrisa, había sido enviada por su hermano para atraer a la castaña, pues su comportamiento últimamente estaba intrigándolos.

- sí, creo que lo hare, realmente la cama no es un lugar cómodo para estudiar – dijo molesta mientras rodaba por la orilla de la cama y recogía los libros que estaban desperdigados por esta.

- ¿Por qué ya no vas a la biblioteca? – Ginny la miro curiosa y le ayudo a bajar algunos libros.

- Sentía… que alguien me miraba – Ginny sonrió ampliamente y Hermione negó- no de ese tipo de miradas, una… demasiado penetrante como si alguien pudiera leer incluso lo que estabas pensando.

- Quizás alguien está intentando entrar en tu mente mediante el hechizo legeremancia – Hermione negó pero Ginny insistió- quizás tienes un admirador algo loco.

Ambas sonrieron y cambiaron de tema hasta llegar a la sala común todos estaban estudiando en silencio incluidos sus dos mejores amigos, cuando se sentó junto a ellos dejo sus libros y comenzó a estudiar y nadie la interrumpió, es como si todo Gryffindor quisiera ayudarla a poder estudiar tranquilamente.

-Me podrías ayudar, ¿corrigiendo mi trabajo?- Harry le sonrió y ella tomo su pergamino para corregirlo, pero sintió una brisa fría en su espalda y se sobresaltó.

- ¿no sentiste eso? – Harry y el resto la miraron incrédulos, ella volvió a sentir esa mirada penetrante y un susurro inentendible se escuchó en su oreja derecha se paró de un brinco y los miro a todos luego se apartó- iré a estudiar a mi cuarto, la cama no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Sin decir nada más tomo algunos de sus libros y subió las escaleras de dos en dos dejando a sus amigos preocupados y confundidos por su comportamiento cada día era peor, incluso Ron pensaba que Hermione estaba perdiendo un poco la cordura desde… aquello.

Hermione subió corriendo con un sudor frio en la espalda, con el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento algo le tomaría la pierna y la jalaría hacia abajo, cuando entro a su cuarto y cerro tomo aire con el corazón taladrándole el corazón, el recuerdo de todas las noches que fue al cuarto de sus padres porque tenía la misma sensación sobre ella la sobresalto.

- Yo no creo en fantasmas, vale que el colegio está lleno de ellos pero son amistosos y se dejan ver libremente, no existen los fantasmas malos – tomo aire y camino hacia la ventana pero su cerebro respondió aquello solo para aumentar su temor "si existen los buenos tienen que existir fantasmas malos también", Negó con la cabeza y toco el vidrio, aparto la mano enseguida pues un frio doloroso la obligo y vio como la ventana comenzaba a tener algo de escarcha asustada miro su reflejo en el vidrio y exhalo lentamente con miedo a hacerlo, y cuando su aliento salió de su boca en vapor sintió aquella mirada penetrante detrás de ella.

Hermione se quedó en silencio en su habitación escuchando su propia respiración como si estuviera por un altoparlante, exhalo de nuevo intentando calmarse, ver el vapor que se generaba cuando ella respiraba solo la asustaba aún más, se repetirá una y otra vez que no era nada, que su mente estaba jugando con ella y miro el reflejo en la ventana antes de voltearse y descubrir que no había nada.

- Soy una tonta, como puedo seguir creyendo en aquellos cuentos infantiles –se abrazó suavemente sintiendo ahora aún más frio- yo no te tengo miedo, no existes.

El frio congelador seso como si alguien hubiera encendido una chimenea, las mejillas de Hermione volvieron a estar de un tono rosado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aun asustada, aun intentando negarse lo que era evidente, y aunque su cabeza repetía una y otra vez "no es nada, es solo mi imaginación" sus dedos estaban enterrados en el amuleto que le había regalado su madre, que llevaba colgado en su cuello.

- ¿Crees que Hermione está perdiendo la cabeza? – Ron miro a Harry trazar líneas sin sentido en su pergamino- está bien todos estamos afectados, haber participado en una guerra no es cualquier cosa, pero ella parece aún más afectada.

- Tu sabes que no es algo que podrá superar pronto Ron – Harry lo miro y suspiro- necesita nuestro apoyo pero parece que solo escapa de nosotros.

- ¿Tú crees que se esté volviendo un poco loca? – Ron dejo de jugar con su varita y miro a Harry preocupado- cuando hablamos del tema ella nos evita, hace como si nunca hubiera pasado…

- Ron… si tú lo hubieras vivido también querrías olvidarlo para el resto de tu vida – Ambos se quedaron callados mirando la escalera y volvieron a sus labores, cuando Hermione se encerraba en su cuarto los alejaba completamente.

Hermione despertó sobre su cama con libros como almohada, se maldijo por quedarse dormida mientras estudiaba, pero es que quien podía estudiar en un lugar tan cómodo, ordeno los libros y hojas dobladas y estiro su cama, el resto de sus compañeras dormía plácidamente en su cama con las cortinas cubriéndolas, al menos ya no estaba sola y eso le daba un consuelo de que nada intentaría atacarla, se acercó a la ventana nuevamente pero esta vez su mano se quedó posada en el vidrio.

- ¿Eres tú…? ¿Cómo puedo saber si eres tu quien ha estado acosándome estos días? – Suspiro ruidosamente y su aliento contrario a lo físicamente establecido empaño el vidrio, Hermione se quedó mirando el vidrio confundida.

El estómago de Hermione se revolvió y ella sintió un mareo, sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que apoyare en la mesa de noche para no caer, allí frente a sus ojos un dedo invisible comenzaba a trazar líneas, Hermione aterradas cubrió la cara, en el fondo no quería leerlo, en su corazón aun quería pensar que nada paso, que nunca ocurrió, apretaba sus manos fuertemente contra su rostro, respiraba agitadamente y se sentía completamente indefensa, en esos momentos no se sentía como una Gryffindor porque no era capaz de apartar sus manos y leer lo escrito, se sentía demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

_Todo el mundo estaba corriendo, intentando refugiarse, tener un lugar seguro donde esconderse o uno para atacar con mayor protección, Harry los guiaba rápidamente por los pasillos, los tres lanzaban hechizos entre la conmoción, el olor a quemado, los escombros de lo que fue su escuela, cadáveres por todas partes, tener que esquivarlos sin tener tiempo de saber si aquel cuerpo bajo los escombros pudo ser tu mejor amigo, o el chico que esa mañana te saludo tan sonriente porque la chica de sus sueños por fin había aceptado una cita, ver a aquella chica muerta, aquella con la que no hablabas pero veías cada día por tantos años, conocidos, amigos, profesores, no podías tener tiempo para detenerte, Hermione casi se separa de sus amigos cuando vio a su gato arañando la cara de un hombre encapuchado, pero no podía detenerse, con el corazón acongojado con la incertidumbre y la angustia, continuo adelante, la adrenalina, la fuerza con que todo su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse viva._

_Harry alcanzo a contenerlos y un hechizo les rozo la nariz, tomando aire con dificultad por la agitación los tres volvieron atacar, Ron estaba intentando decirle algo importante y ella no tenía cabeza para escucharlo en ese momento, siguió corriendo sin perderá Harry de vista, cuando vieron un encapuchado arrinconando a un estudiante, Hermione no lo dudó ni un segundo y fue hacia allá, la estudiante estaba empujando al mortifagos para alejarlo y Hermione asustada y agitada por la conmoción hizo levitar un escombro grande se lo lanzo en la cabeza al encapuchado, este cayó al suelo y su cabeza se desapareció debajo del pedazo abultado de muro. Hermione no pretendía matarlo, pero en su desesperación le había dado con más fuerza de la necesaria, la chica resulto ser Katherine Smith una chica de dos cursos más abajo, pero la miraba con horror, la posa de sangre que se formó bajo la roca la horrorizo aún más y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, en un comienzo Hermione pensó que era el shock de ver algo así, pero luego la chica se acercó al cuerpo del encapuchado y lo abrazo con fuerza llorando y llamándolo, esperando que pudiera sacar la cabeza de debajo de aquella roca, Hermione se sorprendió de comprender tan tarde lo que realmente estaba pasando._

"_Trevor empujaba a Katherine contra la pared mientras la cubría con su cuerpo, ella le miro a los ojos luego de besarlo lentamente y le suplico que se apartara, el insistió en protegerla y que se recostara para ponerse sobre su cuerpo, "nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos vivos si te escondes bajo mi cuerpo, sabes que no podre defenderte si aparece un mortifagos, debo seguir aparentando que estoy de su bando y lo sabes" , Katherine siguió empujando al chico negando por lo peligroso de que él estuviera en ese momento cubriéndola con el cuerpo"_

_Ron y Harry levantaron a Hermione del suelo y la obligaron a seguir corriendo pese al estado de shock en el que se encontraba, había matado a un chico, alguien inocente que solo intentaba proteger a su amada, lo había matado porque sus prejuicios y la batalla le decían que los mortifagos solo eran sinónimo de muerte, y la única que llevaría una muerte sobre sus hombros por el resto de su vida era ella._

Saco las manos lentamente de su cara aun con un miedo horrible atacando todo su cuerpo, suspiro relajando el cuerpo cuando no encontró nada en el vidrio de la ventana, y se sentó en su cama intentando regresar a la cordura, nada de eso podía ser verdad, solo debía intentar alejar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, alejar el pasado y poder continuar su vida.

Hermione dejo sus libros apilados no se sentía capaz de seguir estudiando, se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama abrazando su almohada con fuerza, con el remordimiento y la culpa, cuando estaba por quedarse dormida cuando un susurro la saco de la ensoñación, trago suave deseando poder estar en casa y correr a la pieza de sus padres, negó con la cabeza y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza intentando así protegerse, cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad un frio herido golpeo su oreja y sus cabellos se movieron por la brisa, acompañados por lo que ya dejo de ser un susurro.

- Tu…. me mataste – Hermione no se sentía capaz de gritar aunque lo estaba haciendo interiormente, su cuerpo no respondía a ningún estímulo, luego de unos minutos se sintió capaz de salir de su cama de un salto cuando sintió la mano fría de alguien apretar su hombro, abrió las sabanas de golpe y se encontró con lo que esperaba…. Nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: Kogane**

**Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R **

**Pareja: Dramione**

**Categoría: Suspenso- Romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Manos Frías**

Hermione se quedó parada mirando la cama por unos segundos con la nuca fría por el terror, lo había escuchado podía estar segura de que lo había escuchado, la voz de un hombre en su oreja, casi y podía imaginar su contextura, negó con la cabeza presa del pánico y no se sintió capaz de regresar a la cama, se vistió rápidamente con un jeans y una camiseta simple, tomo su cabello en una coleta y bajo corriendo, no sabía dónde iría mucho menos a esas horas de la madrugada pero debía alejarse de allí, alejarse de los pasillos de Hogwarts, alejarse de todo, su cuerpo se quejó por el ejercicio físico cuando ella lo obligo a comenzar a correr sin precalentamiento, se alejó del colegio y paso junto a la casa de Hagrid meditando si él podría entender como ella se sentía, o si ella podría ser capaz de contarle lo que le estaba pasando. Cuando Hermione se detuvo para poder volver a respirar con normalidad y darle un descanso a su cuerpo, solo entonces, se dio cuenta de algo, era tan tarde o tan temprano dependiendo la mirada, que el cielo estaba oscuro y el bosque no se iluminaba en lo más mínimo, la luna estaba demasiado pequeña y distante para regalarle el consuelo de una buena iluminación, entonces se maldijo por lo bajo y sintió una fría brisa mecer su cabello.

- Como puedo ser tan idiota, y yo que me reía en las películas de terror cuando la chica salía – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- sola, de noche, sin linterna, sin haber avisado a nadie a donde iba, y sin móvil – escucho un ulular y cerró los ojos temblando de miedo- idiota, idiota

Sabía que se había alejado de Hogwarts por el recuerdo de la muerte de aquel chico pero no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del bosque prohibido y de lo lejos que el colegio parecía ahora para poder correr a él, miro a todas direcciones y tomo un palo que estaba en el suelo, la protección de aquel artefacto era la mínima, pero el recuerdo de otro madero que la defendía le daba un mero consuelo, estaba dispuesta a correr hacia el colegio de regreso a su torre cuando escucho el crujido de unas ramas al pisar, miro hacia abajo enseguida descubriendo aterrada que no eran sus pies los que habían hecho ese ruido.

- ¿Quién está allí? – miles de películas de terror y caras horripilantes se le vinieron a la cabeza, ahora se preguntaba cómo después de haber estado en una guerra y haberse enfrentado por tantos años a cosas que nadie podría haber sobrevivido ella seguía teniendo miedo a cosas tan absurdas como a la oscuridad.

Apunto hacia donde el sonido se había producido intentando enfocar la vista en la oscuridad, cuando logro hacerlo medianamente bien dos puntos rojos la dejaron paralizada con el sudor frio en la espalda generándole un escalofrió, no podía ser lo que ella estaba viendo, tenía que ser el reflejo de algo, pero cuando Hermione se acercó un paso los ojos comenzaron a acercarse y despavorida comenzó a correr en sentido contrario con la sensación constante de que aquella cosa estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, no parecía ser un animal pues no hacia sonido alguno más que el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, cuando Hermione diviso la casa de Hadrig comenzó a sentirse sin aire y pensó que estaba demasiado lejos para poder llegar antes de que lo que fuera que la seguía, era presa del pánico, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en su propio miedo, miedo a lo desconocido.

- por aquí – susurro una voz en su oreja izquierda, aquella misma voz masculina que la dejo tan aterrada en su habitación, pero esta vez se aferró a ella y doblo a la izquierda en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad- corre…. Corre

El miedo por sentía aquella voz en su oreja raspada y siniestra guiándola y incitándola a no detenerse la mantuvieron a pesar de que su cuerpo no quería seguir corriendo, comenzó a cuestionarse si seguir la voz de un fantasma al que tu mataste era una buena idea cuando se dio cuenta de que se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque, aminoro el paso y se apoyó en un roble ancho, con el cuerpo doblado en dos tomaba aire en bocanadas, su cabello estaba revuelto y su ropa estaba cortada en algunos lados por las ramas que no evito por seguir corriendo, cuando logro comenzar a tener la respiración normal levanto la mirada y allí a no más de 4 metros de ella en la absoluta oscuridad que brindaban un grupo de árboles juntos, dos ojos penetrantes no dejaban de mirarla, de asecharla, asustada quería regresar a correr pero el descanso que se había tomado disminuyo el ritmo que llevaba y ahora volver a correr parecía casi imposible.

- Déjame en paz, vete de una vez – lanzo una piedra hacia el lugar pero la piedra desapareció en la oscuridad y no supo si atino en el blanco

Hermione miro a todos lados y lo único que podía ver eran árboles, el colegio no se veía por la abundancia de árboles y no tenía idea de en qué dirección podría estar, la ausencia de la luna solo empeoraba la situación, demasiados lugares oscuros, se quedó quieta y aquella cosa que la perseguía se quedó inmóvil también, espero un tiempo y volvió a correr saltando un tronco grande su tobillo se torció y rodo por una cuesta hacia abajo, llena de hojas y con tierra son las manos se levantó lo más rápido que pudo cojeando esta vez al caminar.

- por aquí – dijo la voz masculina y Hermione pudo ver el contorno de la silueta del chico a lo lejos corrió aún más rápido y volteo a mirar si aquella cosa aún estaba detrás de ella pero no lo vio, aun así no detuvo su carrera y noto que estaba más iluminado en dirección hacia donde había visto al "fantasma".

Su pie dejo de pisar tierra firme en el último tramo y una sensación de nausea al sentir la caída libre, un grito escapo de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había saltado por un precipicio guiada por el fantasma había corrido sin mirar al frente y estaba cayendo, cubrió su cara cuando su cuerpo se estrelló con las rocas en un costado y siguió cayendo, podía ver el suelo cada vez más cerca y solo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que le quitaría la vida.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, podía sentir la brisa fría golpeando con más fuerza su cara.

Porque había sido tan estúpida de seguir a un fantasma

Porque no se había quedado en su habitación

Sentía sangre en su hombro por el golpe anterior pero ya no le importaba

Nunca había sabido que Hogwarts tenia acantilados, ¿qué tanto había corrido?

Su cuerpo comenzó a rodar por la fuerza con que su cuerpo golpeaba el viento

El cielo se veía tan negro sin la luna y las estrellas se veían tan hermosas

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando el suelo estuvo mucho más cerca y solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

"aun soy muy joven, aun no me han amado"

Su cuerpo sintió la fuerza del golpe pero no era como ella lo hubiera imaginado, no era posible que con semejante caída su cuerpo no se destrozara en partes y ella muriera al instante, aun sentía cada parte de su cuerpo adolorida, con los ojos aun cerrados noto que aún estaba en el aire, no tocaba el suelo con su cuerpo pero sentía la firmeza de algo bajo sus rodillas y en su espalda, cuando su cerebro comenzó a responder pudo identificar que ello se sentía como manos, manos firmes que la estaban sosteniendo.

¿Habría muerto ya? ¿Estaría en los brazos de un ángel? ¿O de la muerte misma?

Se sentía demasiado real para haber muerto, abrí los ojos lentamente adoloridos por la fuerza con que los había apretado la silueta de una persona fue lo primero que vio, luego solo su sombra sobre ella, él la bajo de sus brazos y la sentó en una roca ella le miraba aun sin poder entender nada.

-¿estás bien? – Hermione se asustó cuando el abro, pensaba que era una especie de espejismo y desaparecería pero que le hablara y con aquella voz tan varonil y cortes.

-c-creo que si – se tocó la cabeza y luego el hombro recordando el golpe y con ello el dolor regreso de golpe- solo creo que me hice daño en el hombro.

- ¿me permite mirar? – ella asintió mientras ahora con la escaza luz le miraba.

Era un chico, lo había deducido por su porte y voz, tenía el cabello como Harry aunque no podía asegurar el color, sus manos eran largas y las venas se marcaban en la parte superior, él iba a rasgar su camisa pero ella abrió los primeros botones y corrió la prenda por el hombro dejando al descubierto su cuello, sintió el olor a sangre y tierra y aparto la mirada de la herida para volver a ver al chico, era alto porque estaba arrodillado para poder mirarla, olía a te de limón, el miraba la herida detenidamente mientras Hermione levantaba la mirada, había caído a lo menos de unos 25 metros, no podía estar con vida aun.

- ¿Cómo… me salvaste? – él se puso tenso de golpe y paso un dedo por el hombro de ella apartando un hilo de sangre que pretendía bajar por sus pechos.

- te sostuve antes de que calleras, estabas corriendo, yo… no quería que te asustaras, intentaba alertarte pero no dejaste de correr, si hubiera sabido que había un acantilado me habría detenido antes pero esperaba que cuando te cansaras te detendrías.

Hermione se apartó de el con tanta brusquedad que callo por la orilla de la roca y se golpeó en el trasero, él había estado siguiéndola, por su culpa había caído por ese acantilado, él quería hacerle daño no podía creer nada de lo que dijera, tomo una piedra y la levanto mientras intentaba pararse a pesar de su tobillo.

- ¡aléjate de mí! – Él se sintió ofendido y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ella vio sus ojos tristes y bajo un poco la piedra pero al recordar esos dos ojos rojos la volvió a levantar- por tu culpa caí por… - miro hacia arriba y luego al chico, pero él la había salvado de caer- ¿Qué hechizo usaste?

El la miro algo confundido de su cambio de actitud pero dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, Hermione levanto más la piedra y espero la respuesta pero entonces, como si la luna hubiera vuelto a brillar de repente la cara del chico quedo completamente iluminada y a Hermione se le cayó la roca al suelo.

La luz logro mostrar a Hermione unos hermosos ojos grises, una perfecta nariz y un mentón fino que terminaba en una barbilla masculina, su piel ahora le pareció más blanca que antes y sus dientes…. Hermione comenzó a retroceder asustada, recordando las miles de películas que había visto de aquello y el miedo hizo que su corazón comenzara a taladrar nuevamente.

- no le hace daño…. Dejadme curar esa herida – Hermione puso una mano entre ellos impidiendo que él se acercara a ella- Hermione… no le hace daño

Ella abrió los ojos cuando él dijo su nombre, no podía confiar en él, tenía que escapar y regresar a Hogwarts pero no tenía fuerzas y su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado para hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo con la voz seca sus labios estaban partidos y su garganta estaba seca.

- estuve mirándola estos días, no en todo momento, no podía invadir vuestra privacidad, pero si siempre que ese espectro aparecía, parece estar tras usted – Hermione bajo lentamente la mano que apartaba al chico.

- ¿de qué espectro hablas? ¿Cómo es que puedes verlo? La mirada penetrante que sentía era… ¿tuya? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quién eres? – el espero pacientemente a que ella dejara de escupir preguntas y se acercó a ella posando solo una mano en su hombro la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente.

- hay un espectro rondándola y pretende matarla, puedo verlo porque él se muestra ante mí, él tiene algo valioso para mí y no me lo regresara, el espera que yo la mate pero sé que aunque lo hiciera él no me lo regresaría, y yo esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme a recuperarla, mi nombre es Vladimir

Ella le miro y se relajó lentamente, su mirada la hacía sentir tranquila bajo la mirada y él se acercó para apartar su camisa y ver la herida, Hermione aparto su pelo a un costado y dejo que el quitara las astillas de algunas ramas, cuando termino de hacerlo, sintió una mano fría apretar su hombro sano con fuerza y Vladimir la miro a los ojos, entonces dos colmillos perfectamente blancos comenzaron a asomarse por sus labios y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, Hermione se sintió mareada y casi pierde el conocimiento, intento apartarlo pero su fuerza era sin duda mayor a la de ella, entonces se acercó a la herida y comenzó a lamerla y succiono la sangre, ella llevo su mano a la cabeza de él intentando apartarlo sintiendo la anticipación del dolor de sus colmillos.

¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella?

¿En qué momento las cosas habían terminado así?

Fantasmas…. Vampiros… ¿Qué más podía pasarle en su vida ahora?

Sintió el colmillo rosar su cuello y apretando las manos en la ropa del chico se rindió y dejo escapar un último suspiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: Kogane**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Hermione- occ**

**Categoría: suspenso, romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 3.- Acosada**

Hermione sintió el colmillo rozar su piel y notó como el apretaba con fuerza su hombro y se apartaba respirando agitadamente, ella tomo aire calmándose, se quedaron en silencio mientras él parecía intentar recomponerse, Hermione miro su hombro la herida había desaparecido se había curado muy rápido, acomodo su camisa y lo miro.

- perdóneme, casi no me controlo, no me he alimentado estos días – ella asintió lentamente y vio como él se cubría los ojos cuando retiro la mano el color gris de sus ojos regreso a la normalidad

- gracias por no hacerlo, me asusté mucho cuando sentí tus colmillos no quiero que me muerdas – Hermione se tocó el cuello y noto la mirada de él así que se cubrió más- yo… me gustaría regresar al colegio, ¿es posible que me ayudes?

- evidentemente, su tobillo no está en estado para ir usted sola – Hermione se sonrojo un poco y carraspeo la garganta.

- podrías… dejar de tratarme como una señora, no me voy a molestar si me tratas de tu, aunque no te conozco – se levantó sin apoyar el pie y comenzó a caminar.

- es una costumbre que aún no puedo arraigar de mi – sonriendo se acercó y la levanto en un solo movimiento tomándola de la espalda y de las piernas- será más rápido si solo yo me preocupo de la movilidad.

Hermione se sentía incomoda, se dejó llevar y no parecía ser ninguna molestia para el subir un acantilado sin poder usar las manos, cuando llegaron a la cima el espectro se hizo presente tanto para Hermione para el vampiro sin dejarlos pasar, dejándolos al filo del precipicio.

-se supone que debías morir – dijo con odio mirando a Hermione – porque te interpones en lo que hago.

Vladimir dejo a Hermione apoyando una pierna y se puso delante de ella protegiéndola, Hermione al ser más baja no podía ver bien al espectro pero ya estaba segura de que era el fantasma del chico al que ella había matado así que aparto a Vlad lentamente y se adelantó.

- perdóname, de verdad pensé que estabas atacando a la chica, yo no pretendía matarte, no calcule el golpe estaba bajo presión por favor, solo quiero que me perdones –se escuchó un sonido fuerte como un chillido lo más parecido a un grito y el fantasma destello con fuerza.

-¡JAMAS! – Hermione entendió sus razones, se sentía culpable, por unos segundos pensó en permitirle empujarla por el acantilado pero entonces sintió la mano de Vlad en su espalda.

- los años que he vivido me han enseñado que debemos aprender que las cosas pasan por algo y que culparnos el resto de la vida solo hará nuestra vida más lastimera, debe disculparse de corazón, hacer algo por él y olvidar lo que paso, fuera o no su culpa no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Hermione levanto la mirada hacia el chico, él no sonreía estaba alerta mirando al espectro, entonces los pensamientos de Hermione viajaron a otro lugar ¿Qué sería lo que ese vampiro quería? ¿Qué podía haberle quitado el espectro a Vladimir? Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba embelesada mirando los ojos del vampiro la decisión en ellos la fortaleza, pero a la vez algo de frialdad, era misterioso sin duda y eso la estaba cautivando.

- Me mataste cuando yo pude haber sobrevivido a esa guerra y estar con mi amada, habíamos pasado por tanto para que llegaras tú me lo arrebataras todo – el espectro se lanzó contra Hermione pero Vlad se interpuso, el fantasma intento poseerlo Hermione notaba la lucha interna entre ambos y se apartó un poco pues las manos de Vlad intentando empujarla por el precipicio.

- suéltalo ahora mismo, él no tiene nada que ver – aparto a Vlad del precipicio con miedo de que el espectro lo lanzara lejos.

- tiene mucho que ver – dijo una voz de timbre fino de la boca de vlad y tomo a Hermione por los hombros con fuerza la llevo al precipicio y la dejo suspendida en el aire- ahora no podrá salvarte nadie.

Hermione sintió el vacío bajo sus pies y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella, a pesar de haber pensado solo hace unos minutos en dejar que el la matara ahora que estaba bajo la situación sentía como su pecho le gritaba que no quería morir tomo los brazos de Vladimir con fuerza aunque sabía que el ya no estaba allí dentro.

- por favor, no me dejes caer, quiero vivir por favor, no me sueltes, no me sueltes – cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose débil y vulnerable ante la situación, si tan solo Harry o Ron estuvieran con ella, los necesitaba.

Su corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza y desesperación, cada vez más y más rápido con el pánico de caer al vacío nuevamente.

Boom- boom-boom

Su respiración comenzaba a ser más agitada y enterraba las uñas en los brazos del vampiro con desesperación.

Boom- boom- boom

El sonido de su corazón la estaba volviendo loca lo podía escuchar sobre cualquier otro sonido, entonces abrió los ojos y miro a Vlad a los ojos, estaban rojos intenso y los colmillos comenzaban a asomarse, su lado bestia lo estaba llamando por sobre el espectro, su corazón era un detonante para Vlad.

Boom- boom- boom

Sintió como las manos de Vlad la soltaban y grito ante el pánico de la caída, sus uñas no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para aferrarse a la camiseta del chico y sintió el peso de su cuerpo empujarla hacia abajo donde no había un suelo seguro donde caer.

Boom-boom-boom-boom-boom

Sintió las manos frías de Vlad sujetarla pro la muñeca dejándola suspendida en el aire, levanto la mirada y él estaba allí luchando aun por sacar el fantasma de su interior, no soltó a Hermione quien le miraba con admiración, el no tenía ningún deber con ella si la dejaba caer de hecho podía ser una fuente de alimento para él, pero la sostenía como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

.- Gracias, por favor no me sueltes, te ayudare, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para recuperar lo que has pedido – Aquello pareció darle la fuerza necesaria pues alzo a Hermione levantándola y el espectro salió de su cuerpo con un gemido de dolor.

- no me detendré hasta verte muerta – Desapareció sin más mientras Hermione sentía los brazos protectores de Vlad sobre ella.

- la llevare al colegio – dijo sécame y fríamente, quizás quería mantenerla lejos de él, por la fuerza con la que su corazón palpitaba.

Hermione asintió y dejo que la cargara en la espalda mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, notaba que cada vez que ella respiraba en su cuello él se estremecía pero no le tomo importancia, al llegar al colegio ella bajo y lo miro a los ojos intentando buscar en ellos algo que ni ella sabía que era.

- ¿nos volveremos a ver? - Hermione se sintió algo estúpida al pedirle algo así a un desconocido.

- solo si usted lo desea – ella negó lentamente y sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

- tu… te dije que me dijeras tu – el pareció por un momento confundido y luego le regalo una encantadora sonrisa.

- vendré a verla mañana al atardecer, la estaré esperando en uno de los invernaderos, como vampiro no se me tiene permitido entrar en vuestro territorio pero para poder volver a verla lo hare – Hermione se sintió alagada y ruborizada, cuando iba a responder Vladimir ya no se encontraba frente a ella.

- nunca más me burlare de los libros en que la chica cae rendida ante los pies del vampiro – sonrió para sí misma mientras regresaba al colegio, tenía que llegar antes de que el resto se levantara pues estaba por amanecer.

.

.

.

Hermione se sintió más tranquila ese día, las miradas penetrantes habían acabado, el acoso constante de esa respiración en su oreja también, pudo volver a ir a la biblioteca con normalidad y a compartir con sus amigos sin un miedo constante, cuando estaban en la sala común terminando algunos deberes y el atardecer se acababa Hermione no dejaba de mirar la hora.

-¿tienes algo que hacer? – pregunto y la sobresalto Ron.

- sí, estaré un poco ocupada – Harry levanto la vista de sus pergaminos pero no quiso unirse a la conversación.

- últimamente no tienes tiempo para nosotros, siempre estas escapando- Hermione lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Qué dices? Sabes que no estoy bien Ron necesitaba estar sola, y no por eso soy una mala amiga o no paso tiempo con ustedes – Ron le miro molesto y bufo.

- de seguro estas encontrándote con alguien más- lo dijo en broma y para apartar la conversación de su punto original pero vio que a Hermione se le ponían las mejillas sonrojadas y un golpe de ira lo domino- ¿es verdad? ¡Estás viéndote con alguien por las noches!

Hermione quería negarlo pero sus mejillas le ardían y sentía que si abría la boca confesaría más de lo que debía, así que tomo sus libros aun sonrojada y se despidió de Harry quien la miraba contrariado, Ron comenzó a gritar en plena sala común y Hermione solo lo ignoro, luego de ir a cambiarse de ropa y ordenar lo que era posible su cabello bajo, Ron aun echaba humos y al verla "arreglada" se levantó de su asiento de golpe.

- te acompaño – Hermione lo quedo mirando y luego se puso a reír por su comportamiento.

- Ron, no sé qué estas imaginando pero solo voy a salir a dar un paseo por el colegio antes de que sea demasiado tarde, es todo – Ron no parecía creerle ni una sola palabra Hermione paso sin prestarle más atención y el sintió su perfume, una fragancia que ella pocas veces usaba, última prueba para no creerle nada.

Hermione sabía que Ron la estaba siguiendo, así que tomo pasillos y pasadizos de todo para perderle cuando al fin lo logro miro hacia afuera y llevaba tiempo que el sol se había retirado del cielo, apresurada comenzó a correr hacia los invernaderos, por lo poco que conocía a Vlad sabía que él estaría esperándola, así que una parte de ella corría con anhelo de encontrarlo, de volver a verlo, y entonces se sorprendió a sí misma, encaprichada con un chico.

La zona de los invernaderos estaba desolada, alejada del colegio y escondida detrás de los grandes muros del campo de Quidditch, pero cuando llego allí no lo encontraba, busco en la parte interna de cada invernadero, en los alrededores y en cada rincón posible pero nada, Vladimir no estaba allí, su corazón se sintió apretado y toda la alegría eufórica que había estado dominando su cuerpo la abandono, se sentó a esperarlo, tenía la esperanza de que llegaría en algún momento.

Los minutos pasaron y Hermione se encontró abrazándose a si misma por el frio otoñal que comenzaba a invadir el colegio, se maldijo por no salir con un suéter pero ciertamente no pensó que le haría falta, vio como las estrellas comenzaban a llenar el paisaje nocturno y desilusionada miro su hora, eran pasado las 9 debía regresar al colegio o estaría en problemas, miro por última vez en todas direcciones buscándolo y su corazón dio un brinco cuando allí apoyado en la pared vio una silueta masculina, con la pierna apoyada en la pared a la altura de su rodilla y los brazos cruzados, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza "no sabía que me gustaban los chicos malos", se acercó ahora sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de ansiedad.

- ¿Qué esas haciendo aquí? – Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan demandante y directa, era capaz de reconocerla incluso dormida.

- Malfoy…. – El descruzo los brazos y se acercó a ella mirándola- ¿por qué me miras con esa cara?

- No eres el tipo de chica que esperaba, ni el lugar que esperaría de ti – Hermione le miro sin comprender y él le tendió un pergamino pequeño, cuando Hermione comenzó a leerlo se ruborizo hasta las orejas.

- yo no escribí eso y jamás en mi vida lo haría – tomo aire para controlar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento- y mucho menos a un chico como tú.

- qué alivio, sino hubiera sentido que perdí mi tiempo – volvió a su posición inicial y aparto la mirada esperando a la escritora de aquella poesía erótica.

Hermione bufo aliviada de obtener el color natural de sus mejillas y se dispuso a alejarse cuando sintió la mano de alguien sostener su muñeca, iba a seguir caminando pero la mano se apretó con más fuerza contra su muñeca, era de tacto frio, aquello la hizo volver a sentir su corazón golpetear con fuerza, Vladimir.

- pensé que no vendrías – se volteó dichosa pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida, no vio a nadie, pero volvió a sentir la opresión en su mano y la fuerza que la empujo contra la pared, Draco unos metros más allá la quedo mirando.

- suéltame… suéltame ahora mismo – Hermione intento llegar a su varita pero otra mano aprisiono su muñeca con fuerza y las alzo dejándolas sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? – Malfoy descruzo los brazos mirando la escena con desconcierto.

- te gustara como este idiota usa tu cuerpo – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y intento liberarse entonces sintió una mano soltar sus muñecas pero enseguida la otra sostuvo ambas muñeca sin problema.

- aléjate de mí Malfoy – Dijo Hermione cuando lo vio acercarse a ella confundido- que te alejes de mi he dicho.

- ¿Qué cojones te pasa Granger? – Draco se acercó y vio como la recatada y sabelotodo Granger comenzaba a abrir las piernas temblando al hacerlo, por la fuerza que estaba utilizando para intentar impedir lo que el espectro estaba haciendo.

- ¡no me toques!, Malfoy es un fantasma, ayúdame, no puedo liberarme – intento forcejear contra el sintiendo vergüenza e impotencia cuando el fantasma alzo su falda y dejo que Malfoy viera su ropa interior.

- a mí me parece…. Que quieres que piensen que te forcé para ocultar tu deseo por que te folle – sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Hermione acariciando el muslo descubierto- nunca me hubiera imaginado que me deseabas

Hermione se quería morir, sentía la opresión que el fantasma estaba haciendo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, sentía impotencia , frustración, se sentía ultrajada y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, Malfoy era un cerdo que estaba aprovechándose de la oportunidad pero ese maldito espectro lo había planeado todo, había mandado esa carta a Draco y lo había calentado con ese poema, y ahora hacia esas cosas para que el pensara que Hermione tenía una especie de deseo por ser forzada, Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que Draco pegaba su cuerpo al de ella y comenzó a sollozar.

- ayuda…. Por favor… ayúdame – susurro desesperada y Draco se detuvo, aparto su mano de su muslo al descubrir que ella realmente no lo deseaba y que en sus muñecas los dedos de alguien estaban marcados en rojo.

- ¿enserio hay un fantasma forzándote? – Hermione lo miro con alivio y sorpresa, Malfoy intento quitar las manos del espectro de sus muñecas pero era completamente imposible, cuando bajo la mano para intentar bajar la falda de Hermione una fuerza lo hizo volar hasta el invernadero donde se golpeó duro contra la puerta.

- a una dama jamás se le debe forzar – Vladimir estaba protegiéndola de Draco y casi se lanza contra el para morderlo si no es porque Hermione grito.

- NO, él no me estaba haciendo daño, Vlad es el espectro, esta… - cuando Hermione iba a continuar las manos pasaron de sus muñecas a su cuello donde aprisionaron con fuerza, los dedos se marcaron mientras ella luchaba por respirar y apartarlo, sin excito golpeaba el aire intentando desesperada volver a respirar, su corazón bombeaba desesperado, asustada comenzó a sentirse mareada.

Boom-boom-boom

Abrió un poco los ojos mirando como Vlad hacia lo imposible por apartar al fantasma sin excito alguno, no podía luchar con algo a lo que no podía golpear, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar el poco aire que le quedaba en un grito ahogado, comenzaba a sentirse cansada.

Boom-boom-boom

Cerro los ojos sin tener las fuerzas necesarias para seguir abriéndolos, vio a su familia sonriendo contentos para navidad, todos riendo y cortando el pavo para servir mientras volvían a molestarla con la pregunta "_y cuando traerás novio_", entonces una parte de su cerebro se preguntó lo mismo _"¿moriré sin conocer a mi novio?"_

Boom- boom- boom

Tomo una bocanada de aire cuando sintió que los dedos ya no aprisionaban su cuello, cayó al suelo en un golpe seco y se llevó las manos al cuello respirando con dificultad mientras tosía, abrió los ojos intentando visualizar que había pasado y entonces vio a Malfoy parado junto a Vlad con la varita en mano respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Qué malditos cojones era eso? – Hermione levanto la mirada notando que la varita de Draco aun brillaba por el hechizo realizado, alejar espectros conllevaba utilizar hechizos de muy alto nivel, requerían mucha concentración y magia.

-¿está usted bien? – Vlad se acercó a ella y aparto sus manos para mirar su cuello, marcas de los dedos se estaban formando de un color verde- se te pasara en unos días.

- sí, estoy bien – dijo cuando al fin pudo respirar y miro a Malfoy directamente a los ojos sin poder creer que él la había salvado- Gracias…

Ambos se miraron en un silencio incomodo, Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de allí, sin preguntas, sin ser parte de ello, y Hermione lo agradeció, no se sentía capaz de responder a nada de lo que el rubio pudiera preguntar.

- ¿Por qué has venido tan tarde? – Vladimir miro sus muñecas acariciándolas con dulzura al ver los moretones y luego la miro a los ojos.

- alguien le aviso a tus profesores que vendría he tenido que esquivarlos y créeme que ha sido muy difícil poder llegar a ti- Hermione miro como los dedos fríos y blancos de él acariciaban su piel herida y sintió un calor acumularse en su cara.

- no debiste entrar si era peligroso para ti yo lo habría entendido – el negó lentamente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- jamás la haría esperarme, se lo decepcionante que es que alguien no llegue cuando uno lo ha estado esperando y yo no quería albergar en usted esas emociones – Hermione sonrió al escucharlo, era justamente como se había sentido antes de que todo eso pasara, decía que lo comprendería pero una parte de ella ya se había entristecido cuando el no asistió.

- creo que tendremos que dejar la conversación para otro día, me siento algo cansada – el asintió comprendiéndola y le tomo la mano para besarla con delicadeza.

- lamento haber llegado tarde, prometo estar siempre para protegerla, no importa por lo que tenga que pasar para ello.

Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar emocionado, era feliz, era inmensamente feliz porque por primera vez en su vida sentía que alguien la veía como mujer, que alguien la apreciaba y respetaba como tal, que al fin alquilen era capaz de dejarlo todo por ella.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo – ella iba a seguir hablando pero entonces sintió la mano de él en su mentón, alzándolo hacia él, se acercó lentamente y Hermione sintió que el aire que había recuperado se le escapaba de golpe, estaba tan cerca de ella, podía ver esos hermosos ojos grises con cada detalle.

- ¡HERMIONE!- La voz ronca y áspera de Ron la despertó de la ensoñación aparto la cara enseguida de aquel contacto y vio al pelirrojo caminar con prisa hacia ellos.

Hermione se había descubierto queriendo besar a un perfecto desconocido, si no fuera por Ron ella lo hubiera hecho, algo irracional y completamente espontaneo, regalar su primer beso a una persona que ni siquiera conocía, Ron lo había impedido, y por Merlín que ella deseaba que Ron no hubiera aparecido en ningún momento.

.

.

.

**Dejen sus comentarios! Espero que les guste, estoy esmerándome cada vez más con estos capítulos, espero que sea de su agrado y una cosa, NO PUDE NO PONER ALGO DE DRAMIONE JAJAJAJAJ **

**Besos chicas**

**kogane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: Kogane**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Hermione- occ**

**Categoría: suspenso, romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 3.- Protección peligrosa**

Hermione se sobresaltó con el grito y se alejó de Vladimir quien aparto un mechón de su cabello a un costado y le beso la frente con delicadeza, sus labios se sentían muy helados y causaron un pequeño temblor en la chica, Ron hecho una furia se acercó a zancadas resbalo en un poso de lodo y termino en el suelo.

- será mejor que yo me retire, él no parece muy feliz y yo debo escapar antes de que vuestros profesores me prendan fuego – sonrió tímidamente y se alejó desapareciendo en la oscuridad, Ron se levando de golpe para alcanzarlos pero Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros.

- ¿Quién demonios es ese? – Hermione suspiro cansada de los ataques de Ron y lo soltó.

- vamos al castillo, es tarde y no tengo ganas de hablar- Ron se puso rojo lleno de rabia pero aunque el gritaba cosas Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio ignorando todo lo que este decía- Estoy bastante grande para saber lo que es bueno o no para mí, basta Ronald.

Ron estaba furioso se detuvo mirando como ella seguía su camino entonces soltó el aire de golpe, este se formó en vapor, solo entonces sintió que el pasillo estaba más helado que cualquier lugar del colegio, confundido miro hacia la ventana donde una escarcha lo estaba cubriendo, iba a hablar a Hermione cuando vio que en la parte del techo por donde ella iba a pasar se había acumulado mucho hielo en puntas peligrosas que temblaban dispuestas a caer, saco su varita lo más rápido que pudo e hizo el hechizo protector en la cabeza, el escudo protector sonó estruendosamente cuando los bloques de hielo cayeron sobre el rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, Hermione asustada se cubrió la cabeza mirando a Ron, entonces entendió que pasaba y vio que sobre él también se tambaleaban unos puntiagudos hielos y lo protegió con su varita se acercaron hasta estar en una burbuja y tomaron aire con dificultad.

-¿estás bien? – Soltó Ron cuando ya se sintieron a salvo, Hermione asintió y se abrazó por el frio que había en ese pasillo- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Hermione sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando pero no podía contárselo a Ron, caminaron cuidadosos por el resto de los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común donde el calor de la chimenea fue una agradable sensación, al sentarse Harry apareció y se les acerco cuidadoso.

- alguien ha intentado matarnos – dijo ron mirando la chimenea- ¿este colegio ningún año será seguro?

-¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?- Harry se sentó al otro lado de Hermione y le sonrió- ¿no deberían estar en la cama…?

- irnos a dormir sin saber si estabas bien, saliste sin decirnos nada estábamos preocupados – Hermione suspiro y miro sus manos con mucho interés.

- yo estoy bien no tenían que seguirme, ha sido muy incómodo todo, pensé que me dejarían de tratar como una niña, soy una mujer y tengo mis propios asuntos, ustedes no son todo mi mundo- estaba cansada y le comenzó a doler la cabeza lo que menos quería era una charla con sus amigos

- estábamos preocupados de que te pasara algo, además ¿Quién demonios era ese? – Ron tenía una vena marcada en el cuello que parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Hermione nos estas ocultando algo y sé que no tenemos por qué saber todo lo que haces, pero estas actuando extraño y nos preocupas – Harry intento sonar menos agresivo que Ron.

- no lo entenderían, no tengo ánimos de hablar, por favor déjenme sola – se levantó de su asiento y se fue suspirando, sus amigos la miraron subir y se fueron a dormir, era evidente que al menos esa noche no sacarían más información de la castaña.

Hermione se alisto para dormir y entonces un recuerdo vivido la aturdió, Vlad acercándose lentamente a ella, lo había deseado… deseaba besarlo sin conocerlo y el aparentemente solo tenía intenciones de besar su frente, ahora se sentía bastante estúpida, suspiro ruidosamente y decidió que lo mejor era solo dormir, los últimos días estaban llenos de acción y ella sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento por la lasitud que se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Estaba sujetada con fuerza del brazos de Vlad con el viento golpeando su cara, el acantilado parecía más alto y sombrío de lo que lo recordaba, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de quedarse a admirarlo enterraba sus uñas con ímpetu en el brazo del chico que hizo una mueca de dolor pero aun así no la soltó.

- tranquila todo va a estar bien, no te dejare caer, solo tienes que confiar en mi – ella lo miro sintiendo que se tranquilizaba solo con su tono de voz pero cuando vio una sonrisa malévola en sus labios el alma se le cayó al piso, el levanto la mano libre y comenzó a sacar los dedos de ella uno a uno sin dejar de sonreír- tranquila estarás bien

Hermione sintió como el apartaba su mano y perdía el único soporte que tenía, su cuerpo comenzó a caer rápidamente su corazón se congelo por el miedo y de súbito despertó en la cama dando un salto ante la aun existente sensación de caída libre, tomo aire para tranquilizarse y entonces en el mismo momento en que lo hacía sintió el peso desmedido de un cuerpo sobre ella, el miedo se apodero de ella cuando sintió dos manos firmes y fuertes apoyarse en su pecho y empujar con fuerza hacia abajo impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, intento mover las piernas pero era completamente imposible lo que fuera que estaba sobre ella estaba apoyado en los costados de su cadera, el pánico se apodero de ella y le imposibilito gritar a todo pulmón como le habría gustado en cambio estaba completamente petrificada y cada vez sentía que le era más difícil respirar.

- tranquila, en unos momentos se acabara – susurro tétricamente una voz masculina y Hermione saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y levanto su cuerpo quedando sentada logro dejar de sentir la desesperante opresión, pero se sentía vulnerable y aun le dolía el pecho, deseo estar en su casa y correr a la habitación de sus padres para meterse dentro y sentir la protección que estos le brindaban, y esa protección solo se la habían brindado dos personas, una de las cuales no estaba en el castillo, a quien no podría encontrar aunque le llamara, salió de la cama solo para dejar de sentir ese miedo que le hacía temblar, se vistió rápidamente y salió con la varita en la mano, con el tiempo había aprendido que las reglas están para romperse y más si con ello alejaba ese horrible miedo que tenía.

Paseo sin sentido asimilado hasta que llego a las mazmorras cuando se encontró frente al retrato dormido del anciano de Slytherin se sobresaltó y despertó de golpe, porque sus pies la habían llevado hasta allí, si había pensado en el rubio porque cuando él la había defendido se había sentido protegida pero al punto de llegar por la madrugada a su casa, ¿estaba de verdad tan desesperada? Hermione se quedó paralizada mirando el retrato sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, bajo su varita y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa pero entonces un sonido tétrico del chirrido de una puerta abrirse la hizo apretar la varita y respirar con violencia, podía sentir la brisa helada en su espalda, estaba aterrada, jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, era una mujer fuerte pero todo lo que le estaba pasando la estaba llevando al límite, tenía que voltear y lo sabía pero no se sentía capaz.

Sintió una mirada intensa en su nuca y cerró los ojos con fuerza, debía voltearse pero su cuerpo no quería responderle, deseaba gritar y pedir que su mama la salvara, una presencia corpórea estaba detrás de ella podía sentirla acercándose poco a poco, necesitaba que sus pies le hicieran caso y correr hasta su sala común, pero ahora entendía porque las protagonistas de las películas de terror no lo hacían, realmente era imposible hacerlo, sintió una respiración sobre su hombro izquierdo y ahogo un grito cuando sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro, el tacto pareció despertar su cuerpo, porque se volteó con violencia y levanto la mano dando un manotazo a su atacante quien tuvo que tomarse la mejilla golpeada y la miro completamente confundido.

- y a ti que cojones te pasa maldita sangre sucia – Draco se veía realmente adolorido y Hermione hubiera dicho que estaba sobreactuando hasta que noto que un hilo de sangre caiga lentamente por su nariz y este se la tomaba con notorio dolor.

- yo… perdona… pensé que – se acercó y aparto la mano de él, tenía azulado el tabique, le había roto la nariz en un solo golpe fuerte, preciso y descontrolado.

- me has roto la maldita nariz – dijo algo gangoso al no poder hablar bien, ella le limpio la sangre y toco la nariz logrando que el rubio le diera un manotazo- estas enferma

- porque saliste… estaba asustada pensé que era – se quedó callada y Draco levanto la cara intentando que su nariz dejara de sangrar- déjame repararla – dijo levantando la varita y Draco la miro escéptico- es mi culpa después de todo

Draco suspiro notoriamente agotado y asintió, entraron a la sala común de las serpientes Hermione se abrazó se sentía gélido allí dentro, nunca había asumido que tener su sala común en las mazmorras sería tan incómodo, Draco quien parecía tener el mismo frio encendió la chimenea y se sentó esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo, ella tardo pero se sentó a su lado en el sillón de cuero negro, la luz del fuego era lo único que iluminaba la lúgubre sala, Hermione se sentía incomoda de la cercanía que existía para poder ver mejor, le tomo la mejilla cuando hizo el hechizo y el hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el tabique sonó estrepitosamente al regresar a su lugar, Malfoy maldijo por un momento mientras Hermione le limpia la sangre que había caído por su nariz.

- no logro entender porque vine caminando hasta aquí, porque vine a buscarte a ti de entre todos los alumnos de este colegio – Ella hablaba más con ella misma pero demasiado alto.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – El rubio mantuvo el pañuelo blanco en su nariz y la miro fijamente- y ahora no evites la pregunta

Hermione suspiro y desordeno su cabello, mirando la chimenea le contó a Draco todo lo que le había pasado esa noche aun con el recuerdo dolores de la congoja de no poder respirar, él se mantuvo en silencio solo escuchando el relato sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, la castaña no acepto que había ido allí porque se sentía segura en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, ni el pidió que lo hiciera, se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

- sí que te está acosando ese fantasma –Draco se quedó pensativo un momento y luego se levantó- está por amanecer será mejor que salgas de la sala común, buscare a Pansy ella tiene un método de defensa contra los fantasmas, quizás pueda ayudarte un poco con esto.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, él se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla y la había salvado la otra noche, que había pasado con el chico malcriado que le había hecho la vida imposible, estaba tan sorprendida que solo atino a asentir y salir de la sala no se despidieron ni se miraron al alejarse en direcciones diferentes, Hermione regreso automáticamente a su sala común donde los alumnos comenzaban a bajar para ir al gran comedor subió rápidamente para ponerse su uniforme y bajo lo más rápido que pudo era anormal que ella llegara casi de las ultimas al desayuno.

- ¿estás bien? – susurro Harry cuando ella se sentó con ellos y ordeno su cabello dentro de lo posible.

- realmente no lo sé, necesito que hablemos luego – Ron sonrió al fin ella estaba comenzando a abrirse con ellos nuevamente- puede que necesite su ayuda

Ellos asintieron sin preguntar más, desayunaron en silencio, Hermione no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de las serpientes, no entendía como había terminado Malfoy involucrado en todo eso, pero ya no podía cambiarlo y si el de verdad tenía una forma de defenderla de ese fantasma sentía que cada día la necesitaba más, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable teniendo la varita en la mano, aquello la hacía sentir poderosa pero en caso de fantasmas era algo diferente, había buscado en la biblioteca pero estaba claro que en el colegio no tendrían material para matar o defenderse de los que habitaban en Hogwarts mucho antes que los estudiantes.

- Ron…. ¿Tu mama nunca ha tenido problema de fantasmas en casa?- Ron negó lentamente sabía que necesitaban algo que protegiera a Hermione y él también había estado pensando en las posibilidades más lógicas.

- tengo entendido que los fantasmas que no son tan amistosos viven en bosques encantados o en el mundo Muggles… nunca supe de uno que estuviera acosando magos... – Harry se quedó pensativo él sabía mucho menos que ellos dos y tenía menos gente a quien preguntarle, así que se sentía un poco inútil en ese momento.

- entiendo, no hay nada que nos sea útil en la biblioteca tampoco – Hermione paso una mano por su cabello cansada y Harry sonrió animado.

- pero no miraste en la sección prohibida – los dos chicos lo miraron y sonrieron, esa misma noche Hermione iría con la capa a mirar, ella era la única que sabía encontrar cosas en la biblioteca sin pedir ayuda ellos se quedarían fuera esperando con el mapa.

Hermione estaba un poco más calmada ahora que tenían un plan, aquello al menos mantenía su cabeza ocupada y medianamente tranquila, asistió a las clases sin problema durante el almuerzo estuvieron concentrados en los detalles del plan, se sentía aliviada volvían a ser ellos tres juntos, y no solo ella como en las últimas semanas, sonrió aliviada pero vio al rubio acorralando a Pansy en uno de los pasillos y frunció el ceño, siguió caminando aunque su curiosidad le decía detente, un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago le hizo preguntase que es lo que le estaba pasando últimamente con el rubio, porque a su lado se había sentido más protegida que con sus amigos, incluso ahora que tenían un plan se sentía insegura y desprotegida, negó con la cabeza cuando una idea comenzaba a delinearse en su cabeza y la alejo a rincones recónditos de su cerebro para intentar olvidarla.

- está bien, entonces esta noche – Hermione asintió y fueron al gran comedor luego de la última clase para ir a cenar.

Los chicos se adelantaron porque Hermione quería regresar a la biblioteca para regresar un libro con fecha limite ese día, cosa que era una mentira, su interior había mentido para regresar por ese pasillo y ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo Draco la estaba esperando apoyado en la pared con una pierna apoyada en esta los brazos cruzados y la mirada sensual que ella tanto odiaba y describía como altanera.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – dijo molesta acercándose mirando que no pasara nadie por ese pasillo y entro.

- me han pasado cosas muy buenas desde esta mañana – dijo con picardía y Hermione se descubrió apretando los puños.

- bueno lo que me interesa saber a mi es si conseguiste lo que me prometiste – Draco alzo una ceja al notar la esquiva y sonrió más.

- yo no lo prometí yo te dije que quizás Pansy tenía un método, yo jamás dije que saldría gratis – Hermione sintió la indignación agolparse en su propia mirada y luego se volteó para irse- tampoco es para tanto, es solo un pequeño favor.

- ¿Qué tipo de favor podría pedir una serpiente viperina como tú? – Se volteó sobre sus tacones furiosa fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento en silencio hasta que el abrió la boca y lo modulo lentamente mientras sacaba un artefacto ovalado con una decoración de una rosa, Hermione se acercó a mirar el articulo y aun su mente no podía procesar lo que él había dicho, era completamente imposible que él estuviera pidiendo un precio así de parte de ella para un favor tan grande como mantenerla protegida.

- es un espejo, pero uno muy especial – se lo entrego a Hermione- debes ponerlo delante de ti pensar en tu propia muerte y visualizar la muerte del fantasma que deseas atrapar cuando lo veas nítidamente detrás de ti debes desearle la muerte y el espejo lo atrapara, si rompes el espejo el fantasma morirá, si lo guardas alguien más puede llegar a liberarlo –

Hermione estaba con los ojos pegados en el espejo aun atontada por su petición levanto la mirada cuando Draco termino de hablar, guardo el espejo en su bolsillo y asintió mientras intenta escapar por el área libre disponible, pero él le tomo del codo.

- tienes que pagar antes de irte – sonrió y la miro a los ojos.

- tengo que ver si tu artilugio sirve antes de pagarte nada – dijo ella sonriendo cuando el cedió porque reconoció que la castaña tenía razón, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

- bueno ya me lo pagaras luego- Hermione bufo y se alejó escuchando sus pisadas en el pasillo con un sonido ahuecado, al doblar en la esquina se puso las manos en el pecho con fuerza, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Y qué demonios se proponía Draco pidiéndole algo así? En qué momento las perspectivas de su vida se habían puesto de cabeza para llevarla a esa terrible situación.

¿Un beso?... Para qué demonios quieres tu un beso mío – susurro y llevo sus dedos inconscientemente a sus labios, pero había algo que tenía que reconocer, esta era la primera vez que se sentía mujer y no una niña, un chico estaba interesado, aun sin saber de qué forma, de ella y no la veía como una simple chica desaliñada ¿a quién estaba engañando? De seguro Malfoy solo quería poder jactarse de haberle robado a ella un beso, no era nada más que eso.

No podía ser nada más que eso….


	5. Chapter 5

Autor: Kogane

Personajes: De JKR

Pareja: Draco-Hermione- Occ

Categoría: Drama

Ranking: M

Correctora:

**Último suspiro**

**Cap 5.- Arrebatando la pureza**

Estaba en un bosque, sola, instintivamente llevo la mano a su pantalón buscando la varita pero no estaba, entonces se sintió enseguida indefensa, frente a ella había una casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, era de madera y se veía abandonada, pero dentro se vería una luz en movimiento, se acercó temblorosa y cubrió sus hombros cuando comenzó a sentir frio, adentrarse en el bosque parecía tan mala idea como entrar en aquella vieja casa abandonada, pero al menos dentro de la casa estaría protegida, temerosa comenzó a acercarse a la casa, en cuanto giro el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió lentamente, la chimenea estaba encendida y sintió un calor agradable, y entro cerrando ella misma la puerta tras ella para que el calor no se escapara, miro la habitación, tenía dos sillones grandes una estantería de libros y un perchero, los objetos no parecían antiguos en comparación a la casa, la chimenea brindaba una luz ondulante que dejaba sombras con movimiento que asustaban a Hermione, se acercó hacia la primera puerta donde se encontró una oscura cocina, vio el pasillo aterrada al notar lo oscuro que se volvía al estar alejado de la chimenea, pensó unos segundos prender algo con la chimenea y utilizarlo de antorcha pero desistió de la idea y comenzó a adentrarse en el pasillo apoyada de un lado pasando la mano por la pared hasta encontrar un pomo de puerta, lo abrió lentamente y cuando se acercó solo vio oscuridad, nada más que oscuridad, temblando de miedo retrocedió, pero entonces escucho un sonido extraño

Grr…..grrrr…..grrrr….

Hermione intento agudizar su oído para poder escuchar mejor.

Brr….. brrrr…. Brrr….

Hermione se acercó un poco en aquella absoluta oscuridad y tomo aire, olía a metal y a barro, cuando estaba lista para abandonar aquella habitación pensando que el sonido provenía de algún ratón escucho un sonido inconfundible, una respiración, se quedó paralizada en el umbral enterrando las uñas en el marco nerviosa, la respiración era más agitada poco a poco y se escuchaba con eco, sintió pánico, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo pero entonces sintió la brisa que genera un movimiento y volteo la cabeza en esa dirección aunque se sentía completamente ciega, tomo aire para no desmayarse y vio una silueta moverse, poco a poco sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y logro identificar un cuerpo en lo que parecía una cama o una superficie plana no podía saberlo, la figura se movía secuencialmente, Hermione no comprendía nada hasta que escucho una voz femenina.

Ahhh~~ Ahhh~~

Hermione sintió que el miedo pasaba a ser rubor allí habían dos personas a oscuras haciendo cosas que Hermione no quería ver detalladamente decidió que era demasiado lo que había visto aquella noche e iba a voltearse cuando escucho algo caer secamente, vio la silueta superior caer al suelo y entonces en aquella absoluta oscuridad se sintió observada, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con desesperación, cuando vio dos ojos rojos se volteo y comenzó a correr. El piso se sentía más inestable y resbaloso, al doblar en el pasillo sus zapatos se deslizaron y la llevaron al suelo cuando se apoyó con sus manos para levantarse sintió una sustancia viscosa en el suelo, sentía la presencia detrás de ella, se levantó de prisa torciéndose el tobillo y corrió mirando la puerta y como la luz que otorgaba la chimenea había disminuido considerablemente dejando en penumbras el salón, cuando estiro la mano hacia la manilla de la puerta sintió el peso de una mano masculina en su hombro que la obligo a regresar unos pasos y caer recostada en el sillón.

- ¿V…Vladimir?- asustada aun y con el corazón en la boca tomo aire mirándolo, estaba con los colmillos de vampiro aquella mirada roja y la boca manchada de sangre- Vladimir soy yo… Hermione

La calma momentánea que había sentido se esfumo en unos segundos Vladimir se acercaba peligrosamente a ella aun con esa mirada, Hermione llevo sus manos a su cara y volvió a sentir la sustancia viscosa pero esta vez en sus manos, cuando las aparto noto que era sangre, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y ahora su cara también, y Vlad estaba allí mirándola como si fuera el platillo más delicioso de todo el mundo y el llevara semanas sin comer

Hermione sintió el peso del chico recostarse sobre ella en segundos a una velocidad impresionante, su mano en el cuello de ella y su cara acercándose lentamente, sintió su lengua lamer su mejilla lentamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a sentir sus colmillos mientras le arrebataban la vida, pero todo se quedó en silencio y completamente quieto.

- ¿Vladimir? – abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándola calmo.

- lamento haberte asustado, creí que era un intruso, no suelo tener demasiadas visitas en mi casa – tomo las manos de Hermione y las limpio con un paño alejando su cuerpo de sobre ella dándole espacio para sentarse en el sillón.

- es… ¿tu casa? – Hermione incrédula volvió a echar una ojeada al lugar, pero no era lo que ella recordaba, era un departamento contemporáneo de cualquier lugar Muggle, no había ninguna chimenea sino una lámpara de pie grande que iluminaba un poco la habitación- ya veo…

Hermione estaba confundida, nada parecía ser lo que era, volvió la vista y el suelo no parecía manchado de sangre, volvió a mirar a Vlad quien se limpiaba el mentón de la sangre, entonces recordó a la chica y se alejó un poco de él.

- La mataste…- Vlad asintió lentamente mientras notaba el terror en sus ojos.

- era necesario, había bebido de ella en más de una oportunidad, no quería que tuviera la vida que tengo yo y desgraciadamente no pude contenerme de beber, se lo dije pero las mujeres suelen ser algo testarudas, al menos las de esta generación- Hermione le dio la razón mentalmente y se relajó un poco aunque aún seguía temerosa- no esperaba verla, la alimentación no es algo que me enorgullezca que miren.

- ustedes estaban…. – Hermione se sonrojo hasta las orejas y miro la alfombra caoba.

- sí, generalmente el alimentarme está relacionado con tener relaciones íntimas con mis presas, es la principal razón para que no busquemos hombres, como alimento habitual- se alejó para traer un vaso de agua a Hermione.

- ¿es inevitable que sea así? – Hermione sintió que su corazón ya había vuelto a palpitar como siempre.

- bueno podemos hacer que en lugar de ser placentero sea doloroso, pero son las únicas dos opciones – le entrego el vaso a Hermione quien bebió lentamente- ¿a qué debo tu visita?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, ella tampoco sabía porque estaba allí, pero sentía que necesitaba a Vlad a su lado, porque con él se sentía segura, aunque en el fondo de su corazón había otra persona que la hacía sentir mucho más segura, levanto la mirada para ver al chico y levanto los hombros inocentemente, el sonrió divertido y se sentó a su lado.

- Quizás vienes por esto – Hermione se volteo para ver lo que sea a lo que él se refería y se encontró con la mano de en apoyándose en su mentón, sin esperar demasiado pego sus labios a los de ella y la castaña dejo caer el vaso de agua que la mojo a ella y a su acompañante.

- yo no… - intento apartar sus labios de los de él pero entonces noto como la tomaba de la cintura, se sentía bien, él la tocaba como a una mujer, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el beso, aunque sentía sabor a metal, cuando lo reconoció era el sabor de la sangre, por un segundo iba a apartarse pero él se lo impidió, las manos de él eran demandantes tocaban con la fuerza y presión necesarias para causar su cometido, Hermione perdía su autocontrol sintió como el la acomodaba en el sillón y se recostaba sobre ella, así que dejo de besarlo y tomo aire.

- Vlad, esto está mal, no te conozco yo, jamás había hecho estas cosas – sintió los dientes de Vlad en su cuello y se quedó paralizada sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse de golpe, pero él no enterró sus colmillos solo mordió su cuello y acaricio su cadera- por favor déjame ir…

- ¿realmente quiere irse? – Hermione se lo pregunto también y lentamente paso sus manos por el cuello de el- cree que no note como me miraba el otro día, yo os bese la frente pero lo que deseabas era un beso en los labios

Hermione se sonrojo, aquello era verdad, cuando volvió a sentir sus labios respondió lentamente a lo que el guiaba logrando que su vientre se revolviera con el contacto, Hermione se había imaginado los besos menos húmedos pero eran mucho más agradables de lo que los imaginaba, sintió como él metía una de sus piernas entre las de ella y en un leve movimiento lograba que se rozara con la parte más íntima de Hermione, la chica al sentirlo cerro los ojos más fuerte y sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué…. Que haces Vlad?- llevo las manos a los hombros de él enterrando un poco las uñas cuando volvió a sentir el mismo movimiento y la misma sensación intencificada.

- Tranquila, te va a gustar – sonrió y comenzó a moverse contra ella mientras acariciaba la cintura alzando un poco el suéter y la ropa que Hermione llevaba- no hare nada que te haga daño, solo necesito un poco más.

Hermione iba a apartarlo porque comenzaba a sentirse débil y le dolía el cuello, pero el continuaba moviéndose y causando descargas eléctricas en ella, cuando tuvo fuerza para abrir los ojos y mirarlo lo vio con los colmillos afuera y los ojos rojos de nuevo, entonces recordó lo que él dijo, el sexo y el deseo de sangre parecían ir muy de la mano, puso las manos en el pecho de él alejándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

- ¡Vlad! ¡Despierta!- lo intento apartar pero él se lanzó sobre ella contra su cuello y enterró sus dos colmillos en ella, sintió la sangre comenzar a caer en un hilo por su hombro pero lo que sintió aún más fuerte fue el dolor de sus colmillos y apretó la mano en el hombro de el- dijiste que podías causar solo dos cosas…. – sintió el dolor aún más intenso y enterró las uñas en su brazo- no quiero sentir esto….

Poco a poco dejo de sentir dolor, lentamente la sensación comenzó a ser agradable, su cuerpo se relajó lentamente, una sensación que recorría su cuerpo y se acumuló primero en sus pechos lugar en el que sus pezones respondieron lentamente, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás dejando más espacio para que Vlad se acomodara y entonces comenzó a sentir que aquella energía bajaba por su vientre hasta su parte más íntima donde la sensación comenzó a hacer estragos, su boca se secó y de ella comenzó a salir un quejido, sentía su sangre caliente dejar su cuerpo y las manos frías de Vladimir recorrer sus pechos logrando tocar una área muy sensible la que provoco que Hermione comenzara a gemir, apretaba las piernas incomoda por la cantidad de fluidos que ella misma estaba creando, nunca había experimentado ni imaginado algo tan agradable, sintió la mano del chico bajar lentamente por su vientre hasta su entrepierna, sintió ganas de apartarlo por la vergüenza de que alguien tocara un lugar tan preciado pero cuando sintió sus dedos expertos no se quejó, por el contrario abrió las piernas lentamente y los gemidos comenzaron a ser más fuertes, sintió que dejaba su cuello y lo besaba luego la miraba fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Despierta…. Hermione… Despierta – ella le miro confundida y entonces detrás de Vlad vio al fantasma, sonriendo de medio lado ante lo que veía, cuando iba a advertirle a Vlad el fantasma levanto una espada y decapito a Vlad frente a los ojos de Hermione quien grito aterrada, sintió el cuerpo del chico caer pesadamente sobre el de ella y su sangre caliente correr todo su cuello y manchar su cabello, cuando iba a mirar al fantasma volvió a gritar y sintió su cuerpo dar un brinco de golpe.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Unas manos sostenían sus hombros con fuerza zamarreándola, su compañera de cuarto chica a la que ni siquiera conocía el hombre le miraba aterrada- me has dado un susto de muerte.

- ¿Vlad? – Se sentó en su cama con el corazón desbordándose, se sintió algo mareada pero asumió que era porque se levantó de golpe- ¿Dónde está?

- no sé quién sea, pero Hermione no hay nadie en este cuarto… - Hermione miro a todos lados estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts y se tranquilizó lentamente, había sido un sueño.

- iré por un vaso de agua – se alejó de ella y Hermione intento hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, algo que no fuera aquella horrible pesadilla

caminaba apresurada hacia su habitación con el espejo en el bolsillo y la mente hecha un lio, lo que había pasado con Malfoy no era algo que pudiera contar a sus amigos, no era como el fantasma o el vampiro, sino que algo que jamás podría contar a nadie en vida, cuando logro entrar a su habitación se sintió aliviada, necesitaba estar sola, los días habían estado llenos de emociones, se tiró en la cama mirando el techo de su cuarto, como había llegado todo a estar tan de cabeza, se sentía tan cansada como confundida, termino quedándose profundamente dormida en segundos, mientras su gato enseñaba los dientes a la ventana.

Volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia la ventana y noto que estaba congelada, había sido ese condenado fantasma, metió la mano enseguida bajo la almohada buscando el espejo, pero no había nada, salió de la cama para mirar bajo y lo que vio hizo que sus piernas temblaran y callera al suelo, allí bajo su cama estaba su gato….

- Cro… - estiro la mano para comprobar lo que creía y sintió aquel liquido viscoso, aparto la mano enseguida cuando la cabeza de s u gato rodo lentamente , completamente decapitado y comenzó a llorar, llevo la otra mano a su cuello el que dolía, entonces sintió nuevamente algo viscoso, la luz inundo la habitación y su compañera de cuarto dejo caer el vaso con agua, allí en el hermoso y pálido cuello de Hermione habían dos marcas claras y un hilo de sangre que caía con aquel olor metálico, sangre…


End file.
